


It's Enough

by Hieiko



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiei just saved a Reikai spirit guide from an explosion. But for Hinageshi, it's a bit more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Includes spoilers for the second YYH movie.

He had saved her. Grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to protect her from the explosion. But he'd also moved away just as fast, so that it seemed as though she'd just imagined the whole thing. He hadn't even looked at her, to see if she had been hurt at all. Or had he already known that she was fine, by using his third eye?

Hinageshi wished she knew what Hiei had been thinking. He'd always kept everything locked inside. Sometimes he would open up to her, but only when they were alone. And in front of others? Well, he would barely acknowledge that she existed.

Keeping their relationship secret wasn't a problem. She herself knew that, at that point, they simply couldn't reveal the truth to anyone. Hiei was still on probation by Reikai, while she had yet to become a full-fledged spirit guide. There would be too many complications.

Hinageshi wondered if the others had noticed how worried she had been when the fire demon seemed to fall under Raigo's control. Perhaps "worried" wasn't the right word... she had been completely terrified. Not of Hiei, no, she could never be afraid of him. But she had been afraid for him. She supposed that everyone else had thought she was merely worried about him because he was one of the Reikai Tantei.

After Hiei had defeated Raigo, she had fought every instinct within her to stay and look after him. They had a mission, and that had to come first. Hiei had even said so himself, though not quite in the same terms. So she had gone ahead with Yusuke, and consoled herself with the thought that Kurama and Kuwabara would make sure Hiei was alright. Besides, Hiei was far too stubborn to stay down for long.

They hadn't even exchanged words for the entirety of the mission. No communication, aside from the time when she was screaming for him not to give in to Raigo's power. Hinageshi liked to think that she had helped, even just a little, to keep Hiei from turning evil. He never admitted any such thing, of course. But when they had met in their usual place after the battle, she had teased him about it, and he had tried to deny it.

However, Hiei wasn't really as good a liar as he thought he was. She always made fun of him because of that, and then he would abruptly do something to distract her. Something crazy, like push her off the tree branch they had been sitting on, with only his hand grasping her wrist to keep her from falling. She'd yelp, and scream at him, before he would pull her back up, and then he would just _smirk_ at her.

Oh, it was one insane fire demon she had gotten herself involved with. But then, Hinageshi had known that when she had first laid eyes on him during the time he was imprisoned in Reikai. He was definitely trouble.

But he was also hers, and maybe that was enough.


End file.
